Adrien's Valentine
by Conspiraty
Summary: On the day of Valentine's Day, Adrien gets a date with Chloe. But, he also gets a date with his French pen pal, Amelia when in fact, it's someone else in disguise. How can Adrien handle this Valentine's Day dilemma? I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the image.


_Penguin: Hello chibis! So first, an announcement: Miraculous: Mine to Take will be posted on Valentine's Day! Ahhhhhhhhh! So exciting! I don't know yet what days I'll update it, but it's coming in 2 weeks! Consider it my Valentine's Day gift to you! :3 And also, I'm going to be giving you a warning before you read it. So I was thinking of another one-shot for Adrienette (As usual) and since I LOVEEEEEEEE Hey Arnold, I decided to use Marinette as Helga and Adrien as Arnold for one shot. Just once to try. I know that Marinette isn't the ideal idea for Helga, but I just can't imagine Chloe for the story that you're about to read. So if you don't like Marinette as Helga, then just don't read it. Another fair warning: This one-shot is entirely an episode from Hey Arnold. Word for Word. So again, if you don't like that, then don't read it. So please be respectful and enjoy the one-shot (or click the back button if you don't want to read it.) And if you skip the warnings and just read it and then comment about 'I don't like Marinette as Helga' or 'I don't like that you copied word for word', then I simply will ignore you. Because this big ass paragraph is purposely this long so you can't really ignore it and to warn you of something you're possibly not going to like._

 _Anyway, let's get to the story! I asked my sister to use her OC in my one-shot, and her name is Amelia Smith. I do not own her, she belongs to Angelxoxo8 and also, this story does not take place in France. It takes place in the neighborhood Hillwood, the place where Hey Arnold takes place. And I will be responding to reviews the next time I post something because I have scholarships to finish for school. Oh, and for all of you who are in high school, if you want to do scholarships…_

 _Please do them early._

 _Trust me._

* * *

Adrien walks to his classroom door, looking at Chloe in a goofy way. _(A/N: All of them are in the 4_ _th_ _grade, expect for Chloe who's in the 6_ _th_ _grade, and Nathanael who plays a different part, like in the show.)_ She was walking away in the hall, carrying her books. The bell rang and Adrien stepped inside with the goofy face. Marinette looked at him weirdly and then lovingly, her hand on her chin as he went to go sit down.

"Happy Valentine's Day, class!" Ms. Bustier said with a chirp in her voice. Marinette jumped a little bit in her seat and turned back to the front with a bored expression on her face.

"In honor of Valentine's Day today, we're all going to make Valentines to someone we care about." Ms. Bustier stated, her hands together in happiness. Marinette's bored expression suddenly turned into one with sharp attention and wide eyes. She put her hands under her chin and smiled happily, glancing at Adrien.

"Someone we care about, someone who's important or special to us in some way." Adrien had a head on the side of his face, doodling in his notebook. In his notebook, he had 'Ruth' scattered on his page, writing an R.

"Any questions?" Ms. Bustier asked, putting her hands on her hips. "Ms. Bustier, what if we don't really care about anyone? What if we've never experienced love?" Max questioned.

"Then you'd be me." Ms. Bustier replied flatly.

* * *

Later on, Adrien was cutting out a pink heart, Nino was writing, and Marinette looked at her work blankly, writing. "Adrien, be my Valentine. Sincerely, Marinette."

"Sincerely? Yeah, that's romantic." She replied sarcastically, quickly erasing.

Marinette went back to writing. "Dear Adrien, be my Valentine." She said, her hand on her cheek. "Or I'll pound ya."

She erased and started over again. Marinette half-closed her eyes and continued. "Dear Football Head," Marinette started, then erased again. _(A/N: I know Adrien doesn't have a football shaped head, but it's too good to leave out! I can't take away the football head! XD)_

Marinette wrote again, then erased. She growled as she kept erasing, a little sweat drop on her head. Soon, her eraser was at its last life, and Marinette laid her head on the desk, on top of her heart-shaped card. She groaned in sadness, blinking.

"Hey Nino, what do you think of this?" Adrien asked Nino. Nino looked over to him and Adrien wrote, "Dear Chloe, I've long admired you from afar, and now I'd like to admire you from up close." Adrien closed his eyes and then wrote, "Please meet me at the Shay Pier for an early supper."

"You've got some guts, Adrien." Nino commented. "Sincerely, Signed Anonymous." Adrien signed. "Guess I spoke too soon." Nino replied, leaning back in his chair. "You've got to sign it, man. How she gonna know who Anonymous is?"

"She'll just know, Nino." Adrien replied shortly. "Whatever you say, Adrien." Nino said.

"Welp, there it is." Adrien said, holding it up to show Nino. He was holding at a pink heart with white trimming and red inside, with Chloe's name in white, surrounded by a pink heart.

Marinette lifted her head up from her desk. "Man, that is some piece of work!" Nino complimented. "Yeah, and I can't wait to give it to Chloe."

"Chloe? He's making a Valentine for Chloe Bourgeois?!" Marinette yelled. "She's nothing but a stuck-up sixth gradey, training bra wearing, bracey face sixth grade sixth grader." Marinette retorted, crossing her arms and laying her head on her arms in annoyance, gritting her teeth.

'While you're working on your Valentines, I'll hand out the latest letters from your overseas pen pals!" Ms. Bustier said, grabbing the bag and walking past Marinette. She stopped at Sabrina's desk, the one behind Marinette's.

Ms. Bustier pulled out a box from the basket. "Oh my Sabrina, another package of gourmet chocolates for you from Paulo from Italy!" Ms. Bustier exclaimed, handing her the box.

Marinette pouted on her desk. "Ugh, I never get fancy presents from my pen pal."

"Oh, don't worry Marinette." Ms. Bustier said, walking past her desk again. Marinette lifted her head up. "Sometimes the most beautiful gift can come from the plainest box." Ms. Bustier lifted the bag up. "Let's see what we have for you from your overseas pen pal in Vadkivadkistan."

Ms. Bustier started to dig on the bag and she pulled out a postcard. "Oh, here you are." She said, handing it to Marinette. Marinette looked at it blankly and she turned it over. "Please send money." She read in a monotone voice.

"And Adrien, here's another letter from your friend Amelia in France." Ms. Bustier said, holding the blue letter from Amelia in her hand. She was about to hand it to him when the bell rang. Adrien pulled his hand back in disappointment and Ms. Bustier put the letter back in the bag.

"Alright, we'll give the rest of these after recess." Marinette looked to the left and turned back, her eyebrows glaring.

* * *

Sabrina jumped roped past Marinette and Marinette sat on the ground, her back against a red brick wall. "Not only that french brat Amelia's in Adrien's fancy letters, but now Mr. Valentine is swooning over that sixth grader Chloe." Marinette muttered angrily as she looked over at the blue picnic table.

Chloe was opening her Valentines and Adrien appeared in the bush behind her, Chloe not noticing him. Adrien quickly dropped the Valentine in the pile next to her as she turned to open his. She opened it and a look of surprise appeared on her face.

Her look then turned into a smile as she read the card and she lowered her eyes in amusement.

"How can I express my true feelings for Adrien? How can I make him see me for who I really am?!" Marinette pondered, her fists in front of her chest. An idea then came to her mind and she grinned.

* * *

The classroom door opened, the bag on the desk. Marinette poked her head in and looked around before smirking. She blinked and looked at the bag before fully opening the door and going to the bag.

She rummaged into it and found Adrien's letter from Amelia. She went to her desk and quickly opened it. She read, "Dear Adrien, how are you? I'm fine. Everything is tres bean in France. Blah blah blah. Who cares?" Marinette said, shaking her head back and forth.

"Now to implement my brilliant path." Marinette smiled and took out a pencil. "P.S., I'm flying out to visit you this Valentine's Day for one night only. Yes, that's right! For one night only! Adrien, I want to become much more than pen pals. I want to speak of my deep desire for you, my Darling!" Marinette sighed lovingly.

"Nah, too much. Better keep it vague." Marinette responded, putting the pencil on the card. "I've got something very important to tell you. Please come alone and don't make any other plans. Meet me at…some french restaurant. What's the name of that place?" Marinette questioned. "Chez Paris! Yeah, that's it! Chez Paris." Marinette wrote.

"Perfect!" Marinette replied, holding up the card. She puts it back in the envelope and licks the envelope closed. She gets up from her desk and places it back into the bag.

* * *

"Oh no! Amelia's flying into town and she wants to see me! Tonight!" Adrien replied worriedly, looking up from his letter. "Lemme look at that." Nino replied, grabbing the letter and looking at it. "Something something very important to you, please come alone? Woah." Nino responded.

"Nino, what am I gonna do?!" Adrien shouted.

"Oh yeah right, Adrien, you really need my help. Most guys gotta wait until the 7th grade to have this kind of girl drama!" Nino exclaimed. "Nino, I'm serious! Amelia's flying all the way from France! I gotta show up! And I've already made a date with Chloe! I gotta show up for that too!" Adrien shouted.

"Mh, mh, mh! You've got a problem alright." Nino responded. They walked down the street and turned left. "And here's the weird thing, the restaurant's right across from the street!" Adrien said, pointing at the two restaurants. Birds chirped while the fountain was on.

"I invited Chloe to meet me at the Chez Pierre and Amelia invited me here at Chey Paris."

"I got it, here's what you do," Nino started, turning to him and putting his arm around his shoulders. See, you gotta set a table at both restaurants. And if Chloe doesn't how up, and believe me, she won't," Nino said, rolling his eyes, "You cool! If she does, you can make an excuse and go back across the street!"

"What? Like I'ma run back and forth from one restaurant to the other?" Adrien asked skeptically. Nino shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, why not?"

"Hm." Adrien said, putting his hand on his chin. "That just might work."

"Course it'll work!" Nino exclaimed. "If there's one thing I know about Adrien, it's women." He said as they walked past some girls. "Hey Alix, what's going on?" Nino flirted.

"Stuff it, squirt." Alix replied before walking away with her friend. "Right, sure thing babe. See what I mean?" Nino asked as they kept walking.

* * *

Marinette ran inside her home and closed the door, running into a room with CD's and a fridge. She quickly scanned them and found one, picking it up and going to her room. She placed the CD into her stereo and went to her closet. French music started playing from the stereo.

Marinette opened her closet. "I gotta find something that'll make me look French!" She grabbed a green dress with a red flower pattern and held it in front of her. "Hello boys and girls, I'm the lunch lady!" Marinette mimicked before scoffing and throwing it to the side.

"Bonjour, and welcome to 'So You Want to Speak French'. I am your teacher, Monsieur Devonne." The CD said out loud. Marinette looked her closet and pulled out a red fluffy sweater with white buttons and a white collar. "Yuck." Marinette said, throwing it to the side.

As she kept looking, the CD spoke. "Repeat after me. Driver, to the Eiffel Tower, please. Chauffer, alle tour Eiffel, s'il vous plait." The teacher said. "Chauffer, a le tour Awful, silver plate!" Marinette replied confidently.

"Ah oui, tres bien. Ooo la la!"

"Ah oui, tres bean, ooo la la!" Marinette repeated. "Ha, this is gonna be a sitch!" Marinette replied, looking at a purple and pink dress with white dots. She threw it to the side. "I'll be speaking French in no time!"

"You are doing very well! You will be speaking French in no time!" The teacher said. Marinette popped her head out from her closet and gave her stereo a look. She held out a pink dress with red stripes and ruffles on the bottom and sleeves with a round neckline on the top. "A few alterations and this just might work!" Marinette said, putting her hand on her chin.

* * *

"Well, what are you gonna say to her?" Nino asked Adrien as they walked past the baseball field. "I don't know exactly." Adrien responded. "Well you gotta have some kind of speech prepared." Nino replied. "You can't just walk in there and babble! She's an older woman! She'll think you're a goofball!"

"Right, right." Adrien listened as Nino spoke. "So what do you think I should say?" Adrien asked as they stopped at a sidewalk crossing. Nino leaned against the pole. "Well, what do you know about her?"

"She's tall," Adrien started. "Delicate, and she has that really shiny blond hair that cascades around her ears and onto her milky tan shoulders and soft blue eyes that sparkle and-"

"Ohh! Are you trying to make me puke?!" Nino interrupted. "Huh, oh, sorry Nino." Adrien said, looking at him. The light turned green and they crossed the street. "It's just that when I think about her, I start hearing this music and I get all goofy!"

"Well you get a hold of yourself lover boy!" Nino said, picking him up and putting him up. "Look, all that stuff is just stuff you see. What do you really know about Chloe?

"Well I know…" Adrien wondered, putting his finger on his chin. "I know she's…uh…um…well for one thing, she…hm. I guess I really don't know much about her. I just wanna tell her how much I like her." Nino sighs.

"This is gonna be harder than I thought." Nino said, tapping his chin.

* * *

The bus pulled to a stop in front of a salon. Marinette went out and the bus drove away. Marinette grinned. "Jolie Chein Salon. Just what I need, a French hair salon!" She exclaimed, running inside. But what Marinette didn't see what the figure on top of the building, with a dog in a pose and a sign that said 'Poodle Parlor.'

The clerk looked at her as she walked to the front. "Bonjour mademoiselle! May I assist you?" The clerk said, crossing his arms on the table. Marinette slammed her hands on the table. "Yeah, with the works, I wanna look real French, okay?" Marinette said, pointing to herself. "I want exactly what they're all wearing in Paris!" Marinette exclaimed.

The clerk looked at her confused. "B-but, you mean, for you?" He asked uncertainly, pointing at her. "Well of course for me, who else?" Marinette asked, going through the double doors. The clerk protested, "But mademoiselle, this is not a-"

"Look Louie, I don't have a lot of time, just give me one of them frou frou la di la hairstyles. Like the rest of your customers." Marinette said before turning towards the back. The clerk sighed. "Oui mademoiselle, if you insist." He followed Marinette back inside. Though the other doors, a lady came out with her pink poodles, the poodles barking as she left the salon.

* * *

"Okay, how's this?" Adrien said as he closed the door to his bedroom. "Chloe, I know you don't know me."

"And I don't really know you." Nino added as he played with a football. "Right, right." Adrien said looking at him and pacing. "But for the past few months, I 've watched you from afar and I think you're really pretty. And once, I saw you give up your seat for an old lady on the bus carrying a watermelon."

Nino looked at him. "And it probably sounds dumb, but whenever I think about you, I hear this beautiful music. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I really like you." Adrien shrugged, closing his eyes with a smile. "And I just wanted you to know it."

Adrien turned to Nino. "So, do you think that was alright? Or, is it too stupid?"

"Oh, it's fine." Nino sniffled, tears coming out of his eyes. "D-Don't change a thing."

"Nino? Are you crying?" Adrien said concerned, walking over to him. "No no, of course not!" Nino said, sitting up. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "I-I just got something in my eye, t-that's all." Nino looked away. "What? What's in your eye?" Adrien said, trying to look in his eye.

"It's nothing, it's nothing, okay?!" Nino said, shaking his head. More tears came out. "Just don't worry about it, okay man?"

* * *

"Are you sure this is what they're wearing in Paris?" Marinette asked hesitantly at the salon. "Oui mademoiselle! Exactomente!"

"Okay…" Marinette answered. Marinette walked out of the salon, her hair in two poodle like ponytails at the top of her head. She turned right and then turned left, walking towards the left.

* * *

Adrien and Nino stood outside the meeting point of both restaurants, Adrien wearing a tux with a red bowtie and white shoes. "Man, Adrien!" Nino exclaimed. "You are looking sharp!"

Adrien was fixing his bowtie. "I couldn't have done it without you, Nino." Adrien shrugged. "Well, wish me luck."

"You don't need luck, man." Nino said, fixing the tie. "Just remember everything I told you. Now don't forget Adrien, if you get in trouble, I'll be close by to help." Nino said, putting his hands on his hips. They did their handshake and Adrien walked away.

"Well, I guess sooner or later, they all gotta leave the nest." Nino said sadly, his finger on his chin.

* * *

"Aha! My plan comes together!" Marinette exclaimed, sitting in front of her mirror. Marinette curled her eyelashes. "Not only will I be snatching to my beloved Adrien from the clutches of that dopey airbrain sixth grade yoyo, Chloe," Marinette started, grabbing a tube of red lipstick and putting in on her lips. She got up from her chair and went to the closet.

"But I finally get to express my true feelings. That football headed wonder that I've pined," Marinette said, kicking off her shoes and going to her changing station. "The best part is, there's no risk involved!"

Marinette started to change, throwing her clothes to the floor. "Adrien won't even know it's me! All he'll see is Amelia. Boy, what a great plan!"

The wall fell to the ground, revealing Marinette. She was wearing a pink and red striped top with a blue scarf around her neck, and a pink lined skirt with red heels and a white purse and a pink ribbon in her hair. She fixed her hair as she posed. "Nothing can go wrong now."

* * *

A plane flew in the air and a girl spoke. "Oh Papa, I am so happy. After so long, writing letters back and forth. Tonight I will finally meet my wonderful American pen pal, Adrien." The girl said. She had light brown hair that flowed to her knees, but typed up in her beret. She wore a green tank top with white ruffles near the neck, a pink and green ruffled skirt with a green belt, pink boots, and emerald green eyes.

Her father put his hand on her lap and patted. "Ah, oui Amelia. I am so happy for you too. Just think of the look on Adrien's face when you surprise him with your visit." Amelia sighed happily.

"Attention passengers, please note that the captain has turned on the fasten seatbelt sign as we prepare for landing." The flight attendant said as the plane descended.

* * *

At Chey Paris, Adrien sat a table, waiting for Amelia. Adrien looked out the window and saw Nino across the street on a bench, reading a newspaper. He looked up and gave him a thumbs up. Adrien gave him a thumbs up and looked behind him, not seeing Amelia. He checked his watch and he heard a voice.

"Bonsur, Adrien!" She said. He looked up and saw a girl he didn't recognize. She giggled and he put down his watch in confusion. He looked at her from head to toe and she posed, giggling and batting her eyes. "Uh, Amelia?" He questioned.

She wiggled her fingers at him and took a step forward. She fell on the heels and yelped. "Wahh!" Adrien got up quickly and helped her up. He helped her get to the table and he put her on her chair. He walked to his chair and sat down with a smile. "It's great to finally meet you."

He pulled out a photo from his tux jacket and looked at it. "Gee, you don't look much like your picture." He commented, showing Marinette the photo. It was of the real Amelia, in her usual attire. "I-I don't?" Marinette questioned, looking at it. She quickly grabbed it and ripped it.

"Oh, I mean, uh uh, comme ci comme ca? What do you know?" She giggled nervously. "Your accent, it's so…American." He said, looking at her. Marinette smiled. "Oh, murci." She looked at him lovingly and Adrien put his arm on the table.

Marinette blinked. "What? What is it?" she said in her regular accent, putting her hands on the table. "It's just…something about you. I almost feel like I know you already." Adrien said, his hand on his chin. "That's impossible! We've never met, never even seen each other before!" Marinette exclaimed, trying to hide her face with the tablecloth.

"I meant, from your letters." Adrien shrugged. "Oh! Right, my letters!" Marinette chuckled. "So, tell me more about your life in France. I have so many questions!" Adrien asked. "Oh, um." Marinette replied, one finger on her chin. "My Paris is quite a city! You know," She said, playing with a fork. "Big, and uh, busy, and uh, full of French people!" she exclaimed.

"But I thought you lived in a farm on the Louar Valley." Adrien said, confused. "Oh uh, farm?" She said, the fork flying. "Ah oui, on my farm. But enough about me," Marinette gestured to herself, "Let's talk about you." She crossed her hands and put them underneath her chin. "How do you like your school?"

"It's pretty good I guess." Adrien replied as a waiter went to them. "Bonjour, I am Le Garcon Jacque."

Marinette's smile fell and she crossed her arms in boredom. "Are Monsieur and Mademoiselle ready to order?" The waiter took out his notepad. "I'd just like to get a hamburger please." Everyone gasped in the background and the waiter gave him a look. Adrien looked up from the menu in confusion.

Everyone turned to look at him. "Hamburger?" The waiter asked, chuckling. "Monsieur, Chey Paris does not serve le hamburger."

"Oh." Adrien replied, embarrassed. "We have the steak tartare, delicately seasoned and dried cuts of marinated roast steak."

"Okay, I'll have that." Adrien said and the waiter wrote it on his notepad. "Very well, Monsieur." The waiter replied, taking his menu. "Well done." Adrien added. "With chee-"

"Bon, you are finished with your order." The waiter said in disgust. He turned towards Marinette. "And you, mademoiselle?"

"Okay, I'll have the Cervelles braises avec les oeufs brouilles." Marinette replied. "Excellent. Mademoiselle has a very refined taste." The waiter said happily, taking her menu and walking away.

"What did you order?" Adrien said, intrigued. "Oh you know; I forget how to say it in English. We have it all the time back at home in France." Marinette said. "Sounds great!" Adrien replied. "So, Adrien, what I wanted to tell you is that how very different you seem from your photos…"

Adrien stopped listening as he saw Chloe outside of the Chey Paris restaurant. Adrien blinked and smiled.

"So distinctly shaped, n'est pas?" Adrien heard from Amelia, flipping her hair. Chloe walked away and Adrien stood up quickly. "Excuse me a minute." Adrien said politely. "I-I have to go to the-"

"Ah, oui oui." Marinette interrupted. "Exactly." Adrien said sheepishly before running outside.

* * *

"Well call me Lucy, she actually showed up!" Nino exclaimed, watching her walk back to the other restaurant holding his newspaper as Adrien ran towards the street. "Go to her, lover boy!" Nino shouted.

Chloe stood in her red dress and shoes, holding the card Adrien made. Adrien went in front of her. "You're here! You made it!" Adrien said. "Uh yeah, do you have a um, Mr. uh, Anonymous, party of two?" Chloe questioned, looking at him.

Adrien pushed her to a table. "Yeah yeah, the table's all ready!" Adrien exclaimed. He pulled out her chair. "Here, sit down." He said and she sat down in the chair.

"Adrien, I have to tell you," Marinette said to the empty chair, "I love…" Marinette said. "I like…I-I mean, like, I'm deeply in love with. Like." Marinette tried to say.

Adrien stepped in front of the table. "Would you like a glass of water or something?" Adrien asked Chloe as he handed her a menu. She glanced at it and turned it right side up. "I'll have a Yahoo soda." She simply said.

"Oh, great!" Adrien said happily. "Right. Good choice."

"I love. I'm deeply in like. Oh, I'm never gonna say it!" Marinette said annoyed, her hand on her head. She looked around for Adrien in the restaurant. Nino looked inside the restaurant and turned to Adrien, who was grabbing Chloe a soda. "Psst! Adrien!"

Adrien turned around and Nino pointed to the other side. "Over here!" he whispered. He looked at the window and put the soda down, hand on his chin. He ran to Chloe, who was looking at the menu. "Uh listen, I'll be right back!" Adrien said to Chloe, looking at him.

"You stay right there and eat some breadsticks!" Adrien said, putting them on the table. "Relax! I-I'll be back before you know it!"

"Yeah, don't forget the straw, okay?" Chloe said, turning back to her menu. Adrien ran to the other side and another waiter appeared behind her. "Hi." Nathanael said, leaning against the pole. "Uh, bon cher. How's you doing? Can I get you something to drink?"

"I just ordered from that other bus boy." Chloe said, confused.

* * *

Adrien went back inside the restaurant and sat back down, startling Marinette. "Ah, the bathroom was, oooh!" Adrien said, taking his napkin off the seat. "Oh Adrien, is there anyone you especially like in your class? Perhaps a smart, funny, beautiful girl?" Marinette asked.

"A girl?" Adrien said confused. "Well, there's this one girl named Marinette." Adrien replied. Marinette gasped and clashed her hands together. "What about her do you like especially?" Marinette asked hurriedly. "Well, she kinda, I don't know, she bugs me sometimes." Adrien answered.

"Oh?" Marinette asked sadly. "Uh huh."

"Yeah, you know what bugs means, right? N-not the crawly kind-"

"I KNOW what bugs means." Marinette said, slamming her fist on the table. Adrien looked at her in shock. "What I mean to say is, perhaps there's a reason this one certain girl bugs you." Marinette said. "Perhaps deep deep down, you really…like her?" Marinette asked hopefully.

"No, deep deep down, I'd have to say, she REALLY bugs me."

"Well look, Adrien. There's something I need to…tell you. I-"

The waiter interrupted by putting the food on the table. Adrien opened his and then the waiter gave Marinette her food, rubbing her hands together. She took off the lid and sniffed it. She started to eat her food. "Mmm! Mm! Mm!" Marinette hummed as she chewed.

The waiter looked at her. "Not many of our younger customers appreciate the cat brains and eggs." Marinette stopped chewing and looked at it in disgust. She started to heave and she got up and quickly went to the bathroom. "Cat brains and eggs?!" Adrien looked at her run.

He turned back to the front and saw Chloe turning back to look at the other restaurant. Adrien turned back behind him and quickly dropped his spoon, running outside to cross the street. "Cover me, Nino!" Adrien yelled as he ran. "I'm watching your back side, Romeo." Nino replied.

"Sorry I was gone so long." Adrien said as he sat down in the other chair. "I already got a Yahoo soda from the other bus boy." Chloe replied, filing her nails. "Bus boy?" Adrien questioned. "Oh oh! You thought that- Oh, no, no, no! I'm not the bus boy!" Adrien protested.

"I'm-I'm, let me put it this way." Adrien responded, looking at the other restaurant window. "You're probably wondering about that Valentine, about who that anonymous really is." Adrien chuckled nervously. Chloe scoffed.

"Everyone knows who Anonymous is." She said as she continued to file her nails. "They do?"

"Yeah, he's that guy, he's like a famous poet."

"Huh?" Adrien questioned. "Sure, every time we read a poem in school, it's always by that guy, Anonymous."

The waiters could hear Marinette throwing up in the Ladies room and they looked at each other in concern. Marinette held onto the toilet as she lifted her head up and groaned. She felt it coming again and she threw up again.

* * *

"Uh listen Chloe, why don't we just talk a little? Get acquainted?" Adrien asked with a smile. "Okay, but once Anonymous guy shows up, you're going to have to go." Chloe replied, pointing her file at him.

The toilet flushed and the waiters moved as Marinette opened the door, her heels in her hand and her hair down. She walked slowly back to the table and went to sit in the chair.

* * *

"So then in the 3rd grade, ugh, that's when I first started wearing my hair two barrettes instead of one, okay? But then, Rose starts going around with the same hairdo, like SHE thought of it first!" Chloe said, telling Adrien the story. Adrien had a frown on his face. "Can you believe that?" Chloe said in disgust, looking at Adrien.

"Oh, that's amazing." Adrien said monotone with a hand on his face. Nino looked at Adrien and looked at his watch. "Man, he's cutting it close." He commented. Marinette shot up and noticed Adrien wasn't at her seat. She blinked and got right up. "Uh oh." Nino said.

"Hey, Adrien!" Nino whispered, waving at him. Marinette was looking for him. "Would you excuse me please?" Adrien said and got up to run across the street. Nino threw his newspaper away and grabbed a bouquet next to him. "Adrien, hey heads up!" Nino yelled as he threw the bouquet.

Marinette threw the napkin to the ground and Adrien caught the flowers, running to the door. Marinette was about to walk away when Adrien came through the door, falling and tumbling. "Urgh!" Adrien yelped, the flowers flying. He stood back up and caught the flowers in his hand.

Marinette blinked and Adrien looked at the flowers in his hand. He smiled sheepishly and walked over to her. "Here." Marinette took the flowers confused and sat back down. "I thought you left." Adrien sat back down. "Uhm, no." Adrien looked down at the table.

"Is something wrong, Adrien?" Marinette asked concerned. "Adrien looked up and he shook his head. "No, nothing, it's just that," he sighed. "Have you ever noticed that sometimes, when you think you like a person from far away, you find out that they're not what you thought they were when you get up close?"

"What do you mean?" Marinette asked. "Well, there's this girl I thought I liked, but then it turned out that when I got to know her, we had nothing in common."

"Well, maybe she's not the girl for you. Maybe the girl for you is someone you didn't expect." The violin player played in the background.

"After all, some of the most beautiful gifts can come in the plainest box." Marinette shrugged. "You know, I-I think you're right."

Nino looked towards Chloe and saw Nathanael coming up to her. "Hey, how's you doing?" he asked her.

"I'm really glad you came to visit me. I'm having a great time at dinner with you." Adrien said to her. "You are?" Marinette chuckled. "Me too." She gasped slightly. "Adrien, there's something I HAVE to- I need to say." Adrien looked up at her.

Nino kept looking at Chloe and saw Nathanael leaning on the table, Chloe smiling. Nino looked back at Adrien. "Adrien, I have to tell you, I really like you. And I have to know, do you like me too?" Marinette put her hand on the table and Adrien looked at her in shock.

He looked down at the table and saw how close their hands were. He looked back up at her and inched his hand closer. He looked at her again and she fluttered her eyes. They inched closer, and Adrien held his finger up. "Uh, would you excuse me one last time? There's something I kinda have to, take care of." He got up and walked away, looking at her and her looking at him.

She turned back and put her hand on her chin in happiness. Nino looked up from his newspaper and saw Adrien running across the street. He stopped in the middle. "So, do you like gum?" Nathanael asked Chloe. "Yeah." Chloe smiled.

"Me too, I love gum!"

"Do you like my hair?" Chloe asked. "Yeah I like your hair!" Chloe scoffed. "Oh, me too!" They both grabbed the same breadstick and broke it in half. "Hey, we both took the same breadstick!"

"I love breadsticks!" Chloe exclaimed. "Me too!" Nathanael yelled happily. "Wanna go get some ice cream?"

"Uh yeah, sure!" Chloe replied. Nathanael ran and turned the corner. "Hey Ivan!" Nathanael yelled. Chloe went to the middle of the street. "Oh, hi Alfred. We were just leaving. You can clear the plates now." Chloe said, gesturing to the table.

Marinette stared at the front and then turned around to see Chloe and Adrien talking and Nathanael coming back. Marinette had a shock of shock and Chloe latched on Nathanael's arm and walked away as Marinette came outside. "Adrien! What the heck is going on here?!" She yelled, carrying her shoes. She lifted them and threw them to the ground.

"Wait, let me explain. I came here to have dinner with you, but I already had this other thing set up and-"

"If there's one thing that I can't stand," Marinette said, poking his nose, "It's someone not being COMPLETELY honest about who they are!" Marinette yelled.

"Excusez-moi, I am looking for Adrien." Amelia said from behind.

"Who are you?" Adrien questioned. "I am Amelia!" she announced. Marinette turned to her in shock. "Surprise!" Amelia said. "Your grandpapa told me you were here. Uhm, you do not recognize me from my photo?" She questioned.

"Wait, you're Amelia?" he pointed to her. "But, you can't be Amelia! Because, she's Amelia!" Adrien said, pointing to Marinette. Marinette blinked and pointed to herself. "Well, I, uhm."

Both of them turned to look at Marinette. "Adrien, what is going on?" Amelia said, her hands on her hips. "Hey uh, how you doing?" Nino replied, sliding over to Amelia.

"I'm Adrien." Nino stated, handing Amelia a rose. "You? Are Adrien?" Amelia asked. "Yeah, I'll explain it to you later. But for now, what do you say you and I get something to eat?" Nino said, pointing in the other direction. Amelia blinked, holding the flower and smiling. "Cause I know this great hamburger joint down the street."

Nino linked his arm with Amelia. "Ah, hamburger! The American steak tartare! Allons-y, Adrien!" Amelia replied as they walked away, leaving just Marinette and Adrien.

Adrien looked at her. "A-adrien?" Marinette asked. "Uh." She giggled nervously. "What a crazy night, huh?"

"Uh, yeah." Marinette bent over to pick up her red heels and they both reached over to pick up one, looking into each other's eyes. "There's one thing I still don't understand." Adrien said, picking up the shoe. "Who are you?"

"I…I can't tell you." She responded, hands behind her back. "Why not?"

"I just can't, that's all! Okay?" Marinette asked. "Well, okay I guess." Adrien responded. "Will I see you again?" He asked, holding her arm.

"Oh, probably." Marinette shrugged with one arm. Adrien grabbed her hand. "I just want to tell you that this is the best Valentine's day I've ever had." Adrien said. "Me too, but now I have to go." Marinette responded. "Well, we'll always have Chey Paris." Adrien kissed her hand and Marinette sighed. "Well, au revoir, Adrien." Marinette said, letting go and waving.

Adrien waved back and he walked in the other direction, still holding onto her shoe. "He likes me, he really likes me!" Marinette swooned.

"Wait a minute, does that mean he doesn't really like me, he likes Amelia!" Marinette realized. "Well not Amelia Amelia, but me Amelia! So he DOES like me! Oh criminy basket case!" Marinette whined.

Adrien walked to his house and unlocked the door. He looked down at the shoe and up at the sky and blinked.

* * *

 _Penguin: And that's all chibis! First off, I don't know if you'll notice, but this is my longest one-shot EVER. So you can imagine how long this took, so if some lines are messed up, then I apologize. It's hard to get all of the lines when you can't hear some of them. I'll see you…I don't even know anymore. BAII!_


End file.
